


Parks and Promises

by Endlesswriter03



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Future Promises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, future talks, parks, romantic, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesswriter03/pseuds/Endlesswriter03
Summary: One night Ally is having trouble sleeping and decides to go for walk to end up at the park that she found one night when she was younger to rid of her bad thoughts and apparently she isn't the only one whose mind can't turn off. Auslly!





	Parks and Promises

Parks and Promises

Ally let out a big unsettle sigh in the air as she rolled on her back begging for sleep to come to her. But sleep had its own mind. Sleep wanted to go roller coasters and water slides and eat tons and tons of candy...Well, you can say to the least that sleep what not happening. Ally looked at the clock a noticed that it was 2:30 in the morning and she had to be up by 8 to work the morning shift at Sonic Boom to help out her Dad and to earn a little bit more money to have for when she left for Harvard next week.

She looked around her room taking everything in that was happening so fast. She remembered after her parents' divorce finding this house with Dad and making a home with him. She pushed back a few strands of hair which had fallen into her face, and her hand met with something sleek and cold. Her phone. She turned it on to check the battery status and noticed that she had her unread text. Quickly going to her to inbox to see that it Austin replying to her last text. She must have fallen asleep on him since the text time read 10:30. She was sleeping so good when it decided to play a dirty trick on her and vanish. Ally sat up suddenly feeling very parched and was in need of a drink of water.

She walked into her bathroom grabbing the quick drink of refreshing water which hit the spot, but she was still unsettled. Her thoughts flew back to her phone, and she picked up again to reread what he said.

Austin: I love you too.

She felt her lip slowly stretch themselves into a soft smile. She was going to miss her blond headed goof. She almost wished that maybe times would backtrack itself and they would be back at the beginning of their senior year so that she would have more time with him. Perhaps that is why she couldn't sleep. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't worried about what their future held. They were all going their separates ways into the world. She was fully committed to making this work with him because she did not want to lose him. She loved him that much.

Ally laid down on her bed to give sleep another fight when her chest felt suddenly tight and could no longer breathe. She sat up feeling the walls over room closing in on her. She had to get out of the house, or she was going to go crazy or more then her mind had already went. She quickly changed out of her tank top and mini shorts a pair of old faded jean shorts with a lime green tee-shirt along with her green flip flops. She threw up the mess that was her hair into a ponytail because it was simple and worked.

Ally tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as she could hoping that the one step would not make a sound. She closed her eyes as she came to the very step and stepped down and nothing. She let out a big breath as she continued her descend the stairs and out the door closing it slowly so she would not awaken her dad not that she had any worry being 18, but sometimes Lester can still have that protective Dad status.

Ally looked in either direction not sure which way to go, but her legs had their idea and led her to the left. She felt all the tension that she had felt in her room slowly roll of her shoulders in the quietness of the night. She breathed in deeply loving the scent of the salty oceanic air hit her senses. She was going to miss Miami. Her house was not far from the beach, and it only took her ten minutes until she was on the beach. The gentle crashing of the waves meeting the shore lulled her as if they were talking to her telling her that everything would be okay and that this would always be her home and that she would be back soon. She looked up to the sky which was moonless for once and chuckled when of course the word 'Moon' brought another one to her mind. She shook her head trying to rid him of her thoughts as she was trying to relax, but it was no use. She jumped as a massive wave hit the shore covering her feet in an icy cold sheet. Hating the feeling of wet flip flops and the fact that they come very slippery when wet she took them off leaving her completely barefoot.

She walked for several minutes when something caught her eye and brought a smile to her face. It was a park that sat on the very edge of the beach, and there was a swing set calling her name. It was not the first time she had been to this park, and she found here when was a small child and grew very fond of it and last summer before her senior year she showed Austin this spot. It was also another place where she liked to write songs because this was the place where she cried her eyes out whenever she needed a good cry like when her parents split or when Austin and her broke up the first time or when Austin had asked Piper to the prom and not her even though her junior prom was now one of her favorite memories to date.

Ally sat down on the swing facing the ocean. Even though it was dark, she could see the white caps of the wave glow of the city. She gently rocked herself forth closing her eyes as her mind finally quiet down, but something was missing. She pulled her phone pocket in need of some music, popping in her earbuds and hitting a random song and she liked her choice. A song that could warm her heart like no other even when she was down as low as she could go. A very classic song sung by no other than Luther Vandross. The one the only: Endless Love.

She smiled as she lost herself in the slow sensual melody of the song singing along to herself. She felt alight as she swayed to the music making her swing turn around and around making the chain twist that made the swing rise, and soon she let the swing release into the whirlwind of swirls and as she stopped when a voice pierced the quiet air.

"What are you doing?"

She felt her cheeks burn as she followed the voice to see Austin leaning coolly up against the pole of the set watching in amusement. He was looking at her as if he was trying not to laugh. He was dressed in a grey and white striped wife beater completed with black and white checkered pajama pants. His blond hair was sort of messy as if it had tumbled through the dryer. She thought that he had never looked sexier than now even though he could pull it off without even trying.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he made his way over taking a seat in the swing beside her.

"I couldn't sleep," answered Ally as she was pausing the song turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Me either," said Austin shaking his head. "My mind is going nonstop, and it doesn't turn off."

"What is on your mind?" asked Ally turning her body into a more relaxed nature.

"This tour," said Austin. "I will be going to so many countries. What if they don't like me?"

"Is Austin Moon nervous?" said Ally with big wide opened eyes. "I never thought I would see the day." She joked resulting in him rolling his eyes at her playfully.

"Ha Ha," he said as he began to rock gently in his swing.

"Did you ever think we would get this far?" asked Ally as she stared out into the sea.

"Never,' said Austin shaking his head.

"I'm scared," she whispered into the night.

"Of what?" asked Austin.

"Everything." Ally said looking at him taking in his brown eyes knowing she would always find comfort there.

"What is everything?" asked Austin trying to get a clearer picture of what was going on inside of her head. He had a pretty good idea what it was due to the fact it could very well be the same thing that was eating at him.

"What if I lose my way or my music, or you?" she said quietly as all her fears turned in to tears in her eyes.

"That is never going to happen," said Austin taking her cold hand into his stroking the soft skin. "You know why?"

"Why?" she asked.

"One because you are Ally Dawson, you will never lose your way, and your music is only going to get better, and as for me. You will never lose me," said Austin reaching out to raise her chin for her to look at him.

"What about the long distance thing? Those things never work," said Ally as a tear escaped from her eye only to be wiped away by the pad of his thumb.

"We are Austin and Ally. We will always work because that is how we are," said Austin. "We will always come back to each other because the day that you are no longer in my life is the day I never want to know. I never knew that I could love another person the way I love you, and no distance will ever stop it."

Ally was stunned at the words and thought her heart did melt because there was a warm buttery feeling in her chest. She reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his in a gentle way as if to take his promise to file it somewhere in the back of her brain forever.

"I never knew that I could get so lucky," said Ally looking at him lovingly.

"I know I am a great guy," said Austin cheekily earning a chuckle from her. "Hey, there is something I want to do."

"What is that?" asked Ally with mild interest.

"Sit back," He said as he got up to walk behind her. She wondered what he was doing when she felt his hand push her back making her swing go forward in a gentle motion.

"Really? Pushing me in a swing?" She giggled.

"Aw C' mon. Let's have one last memory where we are not interrupted by our friends, not that I don't love them, that we can share and have to ourselves," said Austin and with that he continued to push her swing until his arms felt like lead and they were laughing so hard that he had to stop.

"That's enough," said Ally breathlessly as she came down from her giggle high and Austin sat down in front of her, and she got out of the swing, wincing from the marks the swing left, to join him.

"That was so fun," She said as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," He said as he pulled him back to where they were laying in the grass staring up at the stars. "Want to know a secret?

"What?" said Ally turning her head to listen.

"I was actually on my way to see you," he answered.

"Really?" She laughed. There were a few times when something was troubling one of them but did not want to talk about it where Austin would sneak over to her house where they would talk about things and get everything of their chest knowing that what they said would be safe.

"Yep, I was even going to get a pint of fruit mint swirl for you," he laughed as her lips pursed up into a pout.

"Well now I wish I had stayed home," she sighed thinking about the yummy treat she could have had.

"Well things turned out for the better, either way, we ended up together," said Austin as he reached over to her phone. "What were you listening to?"

Ally tried to grab the phone from his hand not really wanting him to know her soft spot for old lovey songs. But he was to fast for her popping in her bud and listened to the song for a few seconds before pulling the plug out of the phone and standing up turning the volume up on the phone. The song Endless love was playing again. Austin turned to her holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked sweetly.

Ally looked at him before glancing around her wondering if this was a dream because she did not know where or who heard her wish for a perfect guy because they did a pretty damn good job by sending him into the music store that fateful day. "Yes you may," She smiled before taking he took her hand before pulling her up. He gently twirled her around before pulling her back to him where she laid her head on his chest. She could feel herself being lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his heart.

"I don't want to leave," She admitted to him.

"I know," muttered Austin as he placed a kiss on her head. "We won't be apart long. I wish you were going on this tour with me. It feels weird going without you. I would never be going on this tour if it wasn't for you."

"I am sure you would have gotten here without me. It was only a matter of time before Jimmy would have found you," said Ally as he shook his head.

"No I wouldn't," said Austin with underestimation. "You changed everything for me. From the first note, I heard I was hooked on you even though it took a while for me to figure out why. It was all you."

"Austin," Ally sighed as she laid her head back down on his shoulder feeling his arm tighten around her small waist. They stayed this way until the last few bars of music disappeared into the air before turning to a different song: Drowning by the Backstreet Boys. She felt her heart melt as the words began to sway in her mind and match everything that she was feeling in that moment because she knew there would be no one else that would make her feel this way. "Where do you see yourself eight years from now?"

"Easy," said Austin. "Married to you with our octuplets." He chuckled as Ally pulled her head back with her brown eye so wide he could see into her soul.

"Eight kids?" She squeaked as she looked down at her flat stomach. She could not imagine it or did not want to live it. Eight kids would be a lot. Sure she had always wanted kids, but Ally pictured herself with two or three. She did NOT want to have an only child because it was never fun being by yourself especially when your parents were out of town pretty often.

"I'm kidding," He smirked as her face was priceless. "Your face though."

Ally rolled her eyes as she swatted at his arm. "Keep it up and no more pancake for you mister," She said as the smirk came right of his face and she cheered silently inside at the small victory.

"I'll be good," said Austin placing a hand on his heart. "But I wasn't joking about marrying you."

"Really?" She asked as a blush filled her cheeks.

"It would be an honor to be your husband," He said seriously.

"It would be an honor to be the mother of your kids," said Ally sending a smile that she only reserved for him his way when he felt utterly breathless.

He pushed back a strand of hair as he leaned over putting his lips to her as if to lock in the promises and wishes that were made. He moved to cup her soft cheek as he pulled her closer locking his lip over her in a much tighter fashion as if he was afraid to let her go. Ally could only respond as Austin tilled his head to the side as the kiss deepened as he skimmed her bottom lip asking for entrance as he ran his hands down her arms as their atmosphere changed from loving to charged and he could feel himself getting lost in her. Ally reached up only to slide her fingers into the silky lock of his hair with the need to pull him closer as Austin pushed them down as they continued to get more and more lost in each other with the stars as their only witness.

Ally stirred as she felt a cramp enter her neck as she moved to snuggle more into her extra comfy extra fluffy pillow. Then Ally felt something wet fall on to her face and reached up to wipe it off when her hand came into contact with something hard. This made her eyes open only to see a wide range of blue and the sound of seagulls flying around. She sat up quickly looking around and then down at herself she was dressed as the events from a few hours ago began to resurface. She turned to see Austin still in sleeping soundly. She reached over to run her fingers through his hair as she just had to have a feel which made him open his eyes. She regretted her actions because he had looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Sorry," She murmured as she knew that he did not like being woken up.

"Don't be," said Austin as he sat up kissing her cheek. "I could get used to this."

"That would be nice," She said as she stretched her arms trying to get the kinks out of her muscles. Even though she had just slept in the park, Ally felt oddly rested as if she just had the best night sleep. She could not help but to shiver as she was only in a tank top and even in Miami air can be cool in the morning especially with the wind coming off the water.

"Are you cold?" said Austin as he got up before helping her to her feet.B

"A little," she admitted. "But I will be fine until I get home."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but first can we get something to eat?" She asked. "I am starving." She could felt her stomach begging for food and ice cream for a snack was the last thing she ate the night before going to bed.

"I am sure that can be arranged," said Austin as his eye lit up like a little boy getting ready to pick out his first bike. "Hey Ally?"

"Hmm?" She said as she looked up with her wide eyes that he loved so much

"I love you," said Austin in a way making her eyes water only slightly.

"I love you too," said Ally pressing her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss that sent his heart into a rolling flip flop. A new dance move just came to mind all from a simple little feeling she gave him.

Together they walked toward the mall where a one of their favorite diner was located where delicious fluffy hot buttery pancakes awaited them along with salty bacon and coffee. They silently agreed to themselves that this memory was in the top five and one they will always remember.

Fin


End file.
